Climbing the Pyramid
by AmnesiaTheDarkDescent13
Summary: A woman goes through her daily routines, finding things becoming odder and odder. Unbeknownst to her, she is slipping into the world of Silent Hill. She is an innocent so why her?
1. Chapter 1

A warm morning, sun shining upon the green grass outside. The house was silent and still within the neighborhood as most were at work. From the second floor of a white slated home, from outside the window on the left could see some movement. A woman rose as her black hair fell to her mid-back. She wore a black lace dress as she left her red silk covers to open a closet for something more desirable. Black finger nails opened the finely carved pine and a pale fingertip pressed each darkened outfit with a thoughtful sigh leaving the woman's lips. She would finally grasp the hangar firmly of an outfit she had placed together previously. She slipped her night dress off and slid a red tank bra over her breasts to conceal them. She placed on a black thong, being sure it rests comfortably. She then slid on a black shirt with a v-neck opening. She slid up a pair of blue jeans, zipping them carefully and fixing the top button closed. She then placed on a pair of black socks, only to cover them with a pair of black cargo boots. She was ready to begin her day. The woman would take a breath as she looked out her window to the beautiful morning. Something felt wrong, though, she couldn't place it but something did and something was.

She moved to the mirror as she placed on black no-stick lipstick. She covered her top eyelids in black eye shadow that wouldn't rub off, marking the ends of her eyes with red eye liner. She was careful to wrap the red around the corners and flay other lines up to create a sort of wing pattern. Once finished she would black on black blush, giving her pale face a sunken in appearance. The edge of her lips would curl into an odd sort of smile. The right side always seemed higher than the left by just a little bit and the lips would only part enough to let out a small crack of white, barely noticeable unless you looked for it. She did notice the little bit of black lipstick that had gotten onto her teeth. She walked gently to the bathroom connected to her bedroom, opening the door carefully due to the towels attached to the rack on the door.

When she entered, she turned to the left to look at the wall first, a normal thing she did out of a slight paranoia since there was a slight shine to show if there was anything following her. She then turned the opposite direction and reached for her red tooth brush. She was once told to get an electric one but she did not like the sounds it made. She turned the warm nozzle on the sink and listened to the sound the water made. She placed a finger beneath the warming flow and as it heated, she placed her brush under it to sterilize it from any previous uses it might have had. She would flick the bristles with her fingertip to be sure the water got completely through. After about a minute of doing this, she would turn the water off and wave the brush while flicking the water off. This was a completely normal ritual for her and thought nothing of it while doing it. She then took the tube of toothpaste and undid the cap as if twisting off a daisy's head. She placed the cap down as her other hand held the tube and brush gently. She then grabbed the tube and put an exact pea sized squirt onto the bristles. She replaced the cap using the hand with the brush. As she sat the toothpaste down, she raised the toothbrush to her teeth, making her lips a wide hole to the bristles to enter.

As her eyes shifted up, she noticed something in the mirror. He chrome tiles looked like they were rusting and falling off. She turned to look, continuing to brush her teeth as she stared at the perfectly primed chrome. It was still in tact but she felt something was off. She looked back to the mirror to see rusted bars and dark hallways, rotating lights from slow moving fans lining the halls. In the distance in the reflection, something was moving very far away. It looked like the next building over. She could see her neighbor's dead child, cowering in a corner. She could not believe her eyes. There was a screeching in the back ground. Something in the furthest shadows was climbing their stair case. The child was cowering and whimpering.

She turned her head to the chrome plates of the bathroom. Confused even more, she looked back to the mirror and watched a built male pick up the child gently under his arm and take him back down the hallway and down the stairs. On his head was rusted metal in a pyramid shape. He carried with him a large sword that sort of looked like a giant kitchen knife to her. She reached a hand up and tapped her toothbrush onto the mirror. It did nothing but make a tapping sound. She watched as the male went away and strode back down the stairs. She heard the screeching stop and the wall slowly put itself back together. She turned away, not understanding what she had just witnessed. She placed the toothbrush down, forgetting to wash it back off, and rinsed and spit quick using her hands.

She left the bathroom, wiping her mouth with her sleeve and opened the door. She was moving quickly as she turned down her hall and bounced down her stairs. She ran through her center hallway and out her front door and darted down the street. She knew whatever it was couldn't move that fast with the weapon it was carrying. She felt something in the road, something slow. She felt like she could faintly hear the screeching. She followed the sound slowly as she felt this cold and warm sensation move. She was walking almost in exact footsteps of the man. It gave her an empowering sensation.

She followed it the whole way down the road, to the edge of her town. She followed it to the left and matched each step down towards the highway. She strode as the sound kept faint in her ears, keeping her going as cars whisked by her. She followed it for a few hours then decided to run ahead to a store in the distance. She went inside, lucky that her jeans were the ones with her money in the pocket. The clerk looked at her odd as she only grabbed a large bottle of water. She paid for it and headed out on her way again. Lucky for her, as she went to the highway in her walk, the steps lined back up to her body. She then continued following the sensations again, taking stride for stride and only drinking water when she needed to.

She followed it for about another hour, it stopped off to the side and seemed to have sat down, the boy on its lap. She could feel the difference as she listened. She was relaxed as she did, now able to hear the boy cry. She could feel the strange man holding the boy, as if trying to calm the boy down. She knew she had seen something terrifying but by the way it was acting, it seemed as if it was calm and not wanting to harm the boy at all. Why would something so vicious looking that cant be seen be so gentle? She would rest herself on the edge as she closed her eyes for a moment.

When she opened her eyes, she felt the presence just starting to move. She stood up and moved with the being as she tracked it for a few more hours. She sipped her water and followed it closely as they went along the highway. It broke off onto another odd highway after a few days then headed straight again. She would persist in following it, watching the scenery and cars pass by. She was seeing less and less as they got closer and closer to a certain area. It seemed abandoned and the sign seemed rather out of place. "Welcome to Silent Hill" seemed a fair warning to her as she hated silence. She would continue the path of what she was following and found herself walking to a building that had the door sealed shut. She coughed a little at the ever spewing fumes of burning coal. She turned around and headed back to the highway.

She walked down to where cars started passing by again and would place her thumb out, looking for a ride back. A truck with a large red haul behind it with white lettering on the side pulled into the shoulder and stopped. She ran up to the passenger seat and opened the door, hopping up and into the seat before shutting the door. They would pull away as she seat belted herself in. The driver would turn his eyes to her for a second as a firm voice escaped his lips, "Where you going?"

She turned her head, her hair falling over her shoulder as she thought. She pointed at a road sign as he looked swiftly at the name she pointed at. "I can only take you as far as the entrance to the city. From there you are going to need to walk," He spoke with a feeling of regret. He would rather take her the entire way, a good man. "Anyway, what were you doing near Silent Hill? No one is supposed to go there, Miss."

"I understand." She couldn't answer the second part. She didn't really know why she followed that feeling. She then looked out of the window and spoke silently, "Needed to walk."

He didn't question her. He just turned when needed to get to the next highway. He took her to the exit and dropped her off on the shoulder. She was walking alone again. She stepped along and watched things go by. Her neighbors greeted her with hugs and tears. She couldn't hear them. All she could muster from it was that they all thought that she was dead or missing. She knew she shouldn't have left, getting shoulders jammed into her and arms squeezing her over and over again. She didn't mind the hugs. She just hated worrying them. She would hug them each back and assure them all she was fine. She never wanted to worry them again. She went back to her house and went straight to her bedroom. She was tired. She allowed herself to not even change clothes, just laying down and closing her eyes. She let the world fall dark as she awaited the next day in black silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes would blink awake. Eyelids fluttering as she looked up to the ceiling above her. She would roll over as the covers clung with static to her body. Her first thought of the morning was if what she had seen was all a dream. She would pull the covers off herself to sit on the edge of the bed. Her head turned over her shoulder to gaze out the window at her neighbor's house. She saw nothing wrong with the house and even saw the man leave. She wondered where the woman was as she normally left with him. He was wearing all black and that gave it away. She had died. She could almost see his tears as she focused hard on the man. He was talking to police that had just pulled up. She was so focused on figuring it out that she didn't hear the sirens.

Her gaze would turn back to forward as she slid out of the bed. She was too focused to realize that she was dressed until she looked in a mirror. She would sigh as she leaned to open a drawer and get new clothes out anyway. She carefully pulled off her top and her bra to replace them with white. The top was a V-neck short sleeve shirt. She loved the feel of the soft fabric. She then took her pants and underwear off but as she moved to place on the new thong, she heard a familiar screech. The screech again came from the house and she looked. This time, she could faintly see the hulking man with his sword dragging it behind him. She shook her head and swiftly pulled up a pair of baggy blue jeans to turn and watch. She saw a bloody battered woman come out with the man. This couldn't have been a coincidence.

She ran down the stairs, no socks or shoes on her feet as she exited the house. She followed the man again as he came out but this time, he turned and seemed to really look at her. She looked at the giant pyramid on his head and couldn't help but stare. Her lips quivered as she reached for the point to touch it but it would turn to its destination and start walking. She took off after it, even though she heard the male shouting for her to go put socks and shoes on. It took the exact same path and she took the exact same pattern. The main difference was that this time, he seemed angry with the woman. The woman was also becoming more sinister in a sense.

She would follow it again to the edge of Silent Hill. It was here that she again stopped and looked as the man went on. It stopped, though, and turned back to her. It seemed to want her to come along. She shied from the thought at first. This must all be a dream, she thought. She hadn't the courage to follow yet so the hulking man moved forwards without her. She turned around and took the walking path home but the male from the house came to her and offered her a ride home. Apparently he had been tracking her. As they rode home, she stared out and back towards this mysterious Silent Hill. She was rather baffled by it.

Soon, they would be home and the man had paramedics and asylum vans waiting for her. She asked what the asylum van was there for and the man told her that it was for her safety. She had been running off oddly and they feared she had cracked. She assured them there was nothing wrong, that she simply thought that taking that route was a much better work out regiment than the one she was originally on. All but the man bought it. The paramedics wrapped her broken feet and allowed her to her home.

She would walk into her front door and to her bed, this time taking off all but her underwear to sit in her bed. She curled her knees up to her chest as she thought about what may be going on. She was probably just having a lack of sleep. Her eyes gazed out to the house and then to the black vans lining up in the street with a hearse in the front. Why a funeral now? How did she die? Questions floated into her head as she tried to piece the day together. She took a second glance and noticed that the Asylum cars were still out in front. She were watching her. She sighed and scooted off her bed again to do her teeth regiment. As she squirt the toothpaste onto her brush and looked up to the mirror, she saw a rather hideous thing and screamed. The asylum people rushed in and burst into her room. She was cowering in the bathtub, shaking and crying. She was repeating to herself that she didn't deserve what was happening. She also mumbled about a creature with sharp fangs and no eyes, it had long fleshy needles instead of hands and feet. As she panicked, they slowly placed a white jacket on her and tied her arms behind her back. The one man picked her up and took her out to the van, placing her in the padded back. She only sat in the corner and cried.

They drove fast to the asylum. She heard them stop and slam the doors. They took her out and she looked around. She recognized the town's sign as being a couple towns away from silent hill. She was now closer to that place and she felt both comforted and discomforted by the fact. They helped her in and to a cell. This cell was with a person who was considered nearly recovered. It was a form of buddy program that allowed almost recovered people to help those that were needing a boost but not too far gone to get on the right road. The woman she was in with was a beautiful blonde. She was a typical cheerleader type and it seemed there was never anything wrong with her. She was welcomed by her and it was an uncomforting welcome. The door closed on them and the woman gave a glare. She shivered and cried as the woman took out a nail file and threatened that if she were to cross onto her side of the room, she would file all of her skin off. She backed into a corner and cried. The woman suddenly changed thoughts and had reached to embrace her. She couldn't stop her. She felt the woman digging the file against her skin and on the back of her neck. She screamed loud but the woman slammed her face into the padding of the room and filed at her neck. She screamed and cried and tried to ram her way out of it but the woman overpowered her. She felt herself getting weak and dizzy as hours went by and warm liquids running down her neck as she heard her bone getting etched away. She heard the door open then close as her eyes shut off into the bleak abyss.


	3. Chapter 3

Black surroundings fade in as her eyes open and veer in and out of focus. She was still in that padded room but there was blood everywhere. How did she even stay in one piece? Shouldn't she be dead because of that blonde woman's fury? Sure enough she saw that blonde woman in a corner, laughing and covered in blood while patting her hands on the walls. She seemed rather proud of her work, covering the entire room in shavings of body parts. This should have been a definite sign that she was in fact dead but then why would see be seeing this right now.

She stood up and walked silently over to the woman as she gazed over her own body to be sure she was in tact. As she moved her hand to the blonde's shoulder, she saw the woman turn her head. She was obviously felt and being noticed but she heard an audible cracking as the woman proceeded to turn her head further and further. She said, "Miss, please I was just checking on you don't hu-" She was cut off as the face was distorting and becoming foul. She released and backed away as she watched the blonde's body crackle and change into something similar of a spider but with her fingers as the legs, long but file-like.

She then blinked and the woman appeared normal again, back against the wall. Had that happened or was it a wild imagination? Maybe she was just thinking again. She then witnessed a sudden burst of the wall as a enlarged knife sliced downwards through the padding. Chunks of walls and padding were thrown as that same tall, imposing figure stood in the hole for only a second as its head turned to the blonde woman. It moved swiftly to her and grasped her hair, not flinching as the woman dug her nails into him and threw her own body around. He then turned back to the hole he came from and started dragging himself and the woman out. She just watched in awe of him. She did not really show fear to him as most would. He did stop for a moment and turn his head back to her and she stared back at where a human's eyes would naturally be located. It felt like he wanted her to stay there and wait.

She nodded and he took off, her sitting in the cell patiently and staring at the hole as the blood seemed to peel away and return to a normal white padded cell. Even the hole seemed to peel away and look more like a minor collapse into the cell behind it. She stayed in the same position, waiting perhaps a few hours before she saw the men of the asylum throw yet another woman into the cell. This one was very wild and crying, immediately running to the padded door and bashing her head onto the wall in a frenzy. She watched the woman back off into the corner and huddle up, shivering and seeming to stare at her. She looked at the woman and tilted her head but the woman didn't seem to truly see her. She moved closer and looked deeper into the woman's eyes, she was looking right through her. She shook her head at the woman before sitting back where she was and waiting for the man with the pyramid head to return. She had her eyes locked on where the hole was as she felt him coming close soon. She watched the hole chip back into place as the cell darkened around her. The woman seemed oblivious to the situation and almost appeared to chip away as if she did not belong in this alternate world. She heard the screech of the blade as the Pyramid head walked towards her through the ruined meshes. She rose and looked at the noble being without fear. He flopped his sword to be behind him for the way out and offered his hand to her. She gently and without hesitation put her hand in his but with question in her eyes.

They both took the first step out, heading into the path he had taken before with the boy but this time, closer. She hung close to him as strange beings began to show themselves. There were children made of ash and smog, smoldering as if burning alive constantly. Taller ones with no arms and opening rib cages, them seeming to gaze at her until the large pyramid turned to them and the creatures would promptly skitter away. As they made their way outside, it was foggy, only the embers of a few ash children lighting here or there. Her hand gripped onto his tightly but not in a way of fear, more in a way that a child would grab an adult's hand as to not get lost in a crowd. Many other things showed up as giant rabbit looking creatures they seemed decayed and abused ran fast away from their path. Seemingly masculine creatures crawled with needle arms and legs on nearby buildings they would pass from time to time. There were even mannequins and shadows, all moving away as the male who's hand she held pointed his way with the rusted iron head. They may have been walking for hours, only the movements of running and screaming humans as they are snatched by creatures of all kinds in sight now, they don't seem to see each other but sure enough they see the creatures and the figure before her.

Her thoughts began to race as she looked over the chaotic scenes, wondering what all had happened in their lives. People being killed by dolls, nurses, and other such things must be some form of punishment. As her mind made the conclusion, the large male stopped for a moment. It seemed he had recognized the thoughts and was thinking about what to do. He grasped her hand firmer and began walking once more as the ash began to fall around them like snow. A large sign was passed as they walked into the town of Silent Hill and the area around them was never hit by the ash. They had rust beneath their feet and the ringing of a bell in the distance. Her eyes traced as the ashes began to fade and the darkness near them began to spread and change things. Her eyes caught glimpse of the source of the ringing bell before it too was swallowed in the darkness and peeled away by the footsteps of this great judge guiding her.

He took her into a building, pulling her to keep her close as insects swarmed around him and yet away from him. She found herself shoulder to ribcage with him as she kept closer than she probably should have. This being didn't seem to mind, almost as if the close presence was welcome. They came to a flat wall and he stopped. She looked up at him and his point seemed intent on the wall. He released her hand and gently pushed her back as he raised his mighty knife. She stepped back further as he stabbed it into a hidden groove in the wall. He twisted his blade in the groove and mechanisms could be heard working behind it. The wall opened up in pieces and he lead her swiftly in, her following quickly. Inside it was simply a room with a door. He opened the door and pointed her in. She looked in the door and heard the cries of a woman as if she was in great pain. She was about to open her mouth to question the man but he shoved her in and closed the door behind her, locking her in the darkness with the woman's cries. She felt strained and unsure, everything in her past fading as she struggled in an enclosing space. Her motor functions ceased as she felt tight wet walls closing in around her. Suddenly, there was light behind her closed eyelids, large hands on her head and her back. All she could do was cry, she was hungry. The hands placed her in a set of softer hands. They held her close to a comforting heartbeat. It was soothing, causing her to stop crying and go to sleep despite the hunger.


End file.
